Extractor
Full Name: Christopher Landen Harper Age: 20 Birthday: July 24th, 1952 Hair Color: Dark Brown Eye Color: Brown Height: 5'8 Mutant Name: Extractor Mutation: Telepath - Is able to steal information/memories from another mutant or human being. Can go into another's mind and place false ideas and memories inside of their heads and make them believe it is real. He can make you 'see' false illusions as long as he has seen your eyes or has eye contact with you. (He is still learning how to push touch and other senses into the brain, as well as pushing images without eye contact.) Christopher Landen Harper was born the only son to Mary-Anne Higgins-Harper and Joseph Preston Harper. His parents enrolled him into an all-boys school, though his stay there was short lived. While being teased by a group of bullies he instantly felt a sharp pain in his head that let in several voices. Christopher thought he was sick and ran home away from the school only to figure out that he was hearing thoughts. Not knowing who else to turn to, Christopher told his Mother what was going on inside of his head. Mary immediately told her husband that their son was going mad, however, he seemed calm over the situation. Joseph considered this a great gift given to their son and therefore used it to get ahead in his job at a Law Firm named Cornwall and Flich. Christopher learned how to control his powers, even noticing he could steal information, therefore making him quite smart in school. The jobs his Father gave him were small, he would listen in on people's minds and hear their intentions. When he realized he could steal information and wipe memories from a person's mind he was asked to wipe the minds of threats to his Father's place in the Firm. Christopher soon graduated from school and was told he would take a place in the Law Firm by his Father's side. This was mostly to make his Mother happy, for Christopher had lost a majority of his childhood helping his Father over the years. His only day of relaxation was on his birthday when his Mother would always bring him a book wrapped up and his Father would ask nothing of him. Though this all changed on his 19th birthday. Joseph brought a man named Marco to the house. Marco was a 'threat' to the Law Firm considering he knew about many of the scams the Law Firm did over the years. Unlike most of the jobs that Christopher was told to do, this one was something that asked much more of him. Christopher was told he had to force Marco to kill himself with the gun his Father placed on the coffee table. At first Christopher tried to plea with his Father to let Marco live and to just let him live a life without those memories. However, his Father wasn't having any of it and insisted that Marco die. Christopher got into Marco's mind and saw his wife and daughters. He forced the man to sloppily write "I'm so sorry." on a piece of paper. Though the message read clear of a suicide, it was a message from Christopher straight to Marco of how sorry he was for doing this to him. After making Marco pull the trigger Christopher was in shock, staring at the body that was before him mangled. All his Mother could do was ask if he was okay, which seemed like a very stupid question to him considering what he was just told to do. He left the room and didn't leave his own bedroom until the very next day. Christopher had everything he wanted done. He contacted everyone and assured that his existence was never there in files or memories. The last two people he had left to wipe were his Mother and Father. Christopher wiped their memories and left the home he lived in for good. It was only six months later that he caught a clue of The Brotherhood and their cause against humans. It seemed right to Christopher to join the cause. He didn't want another mutant going through when he went through. Being used for a human's personal gain at the risk of other lives that didn't have to be brought into the situation. He changed his name at the moment to Extractor, never truly returning to the name Christopher, therefore leaving his human life behind him. After joining, Extractor heard on the radio about his Father being arrested finally. Out of s heer worry and curiousity he called his Mother and asked her, as a 'journalist', how she was handling everthing. His Mother responded by telling him she wished she at least had a child so she wouldn't be alone. It killed him inside to hear this from her, though he didn't let it make him leave from where he was to join her. Extractor soon made a travel to Arizona to sort out business with a co-worker of his Father's that still had remnants of him in his mind. After finally wiping the man's memory fully he met another lost mutant named Alonso. The man's memories made him feel pity and some understanding and he offered to help Alonso by taking him with him back to The Brotherhood. Extractor takes Alonso with him often to keep the man in check with his mutation. He is aware of everything in the man's mind and does not hesitate to read his thoughts to make sure everything is alright. Though, Extractor sees that someone is coming for Alonso and he knows the outcome will ot be good.